Interactism in Celedon City
by WitChan
Summary: A neutral interaction between Ethan and Erika. small romance
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon and its characters.

Part 1

The temperature in Celedon City was extremely intense and it was so hot for people to roam around in the city, especially the people that's been living in it for at least two decades or so. While walking slowly, it was a boy named Ethan that keeps searching for Celedon City and he couldn't find it, due to the massive size of the city. After five minutes of walking, the black-headed boy eventually reaches to the Gym once he sees it and after walking inside of it, he sees a lot of female trainers that was glancing towards his face in anger and they were so mad that a single male entered inside of the Gym whether he was a trainer or not, then Ethan walks right pass the angry female trainers without even staring at them and he suddenly reaches to a lone woman that was standing in the corner.

" So... are you the Gym Leader of Celedon City? " said Ethan.

" Of course I am. " said the woman that was standing in the corner and her name was Erika. " So, are you ready to battle? "

" Yes, but a simple question I'd like to ask you? " said Ethan.

" What is it, then? " said Erika.

" Is your Gym a bit... sexist? " said Ethan.

" Well... yes and no... " said Erika. " Most of the female trainers doesn't like seeing a male trainer entering inside the Gym and me on the other hand doesn't mind seeing a male trainer entering inside the Gym. "

" And... why are you letting them stay inside your Gym if you don't mind seeing a male trainer entering it? " said Ethan with a curious look an his face.

" I don't know... " said Erika while sighing in pain. " Maybe it's because I wanted a trainer or two to stay inside my Gym, regardless of who they are, and like any other Gym in Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, various trainers are allowed to stay inside a Gym as long as their pokemon carries the same-type as a Gym Leader's pokemon. "

" Oh, I see... " said Ethan. " If I were you, then I would've kicked each and every trainer out of my Gym for having a bad discriminative personality or whatever. "

" Sounds like you're pretty serious about kicking a random trainer out of the Gym, depending on which bad personality the trainer is having, but I wouldn't do it since I really hate being alone. " said Erika.

" Being alone doesn't matter to me, in my opinion, and I could really careless about a trainer or two staying inside the Gym. " said Ethan.

" Your opinion sounds pretty strong, but still, for myself, I don't really like being alone. " said Erika.

" Well... how about you hang with me around in Celedon City right after we battle? " said Ethan.

" Hmmm... maybe I should hang out with you since most trainers in Gyms aren't going to leave outside the Gym. " said Erika. " And you look kinda cool, by the way. What's your name? "

" Ethan. " said Ethan.

" Nice name. " said Erika with a smile on her face. " And my name is also Erika. "

" Sounds pretty cute. " said Ethan while also laying a smile on her face.

" Awww... you think my name sounds pretty cute... " said Erika with a sudden blush on her face. " Well, as soon as we're done battling, we could hang with each other around Celedon City and getting to know each other a bit more. "

" Can't wait to do it. " said Ethan. " And here's another question. Are the females trainers here still glaring at me with anger? "

" Yes. Yes they are and they're standing right close to your body, too. " said Erika.

" Oh no. " the black-headed boy suddenly runs right near Erika and turned around just to see the angry female trainers just to talk to them. " You lesbos should just back away a bit further and watch me and Erika battle each other for christ sake and you guys are really lesbians, right? "

" Of course they're lesbians, Ethan. " said Erika. " And that's one of the reason why they didn't want to see any male trainers enterng inside this Gym. Let's battle each other, shall we? "

After the long conversation was over, Ethan moves back a bit further from Erika and both trainers entered their pokemon right inside the battlefield. Once the Grass-type Gym Leader releases Victreebell out of her pokeball while seeing the black-headed boy releasing Weezing out of his pokeball, she then screams out Swords Dance from her pokemon, making it boost its physical power, then Ethan yells out Fire Blast from Weezing, making the Fire-type move hit Victreebell very hard, but it didn't make the Grass-type pokemon faint and Erika screams out Sucker Punch from her pokemon, hitting Weezing with average damage, plus it didn't faint and the black-headed boy tells the Levitating pokemon to use Sludge Bomb on Victreebell, fainting it right after seeing it covered up in massive sludge.

" You're doing pretty good, Weezing. " said Ethan as he is seeing Erika entering Jumpluff in battle.

Next, the black-headed woman screams out Sleep Powder from Jumpluff and putting Weezing to sleep, as it the dust made the Poison-type slumber in pain and it couldn't wake up as Ethan shouts out Sludge Bomb. Then, Jumpluff uses Leech Seed from Erika's orders, sapping the health away from Ethan's pokemon after it couldn't wake up again despite Ethan's shouting and the Grass-type Gym Leader screams out U-Turn from her pokemon, making it entering back inside its pokeball and Erika sends out Tangrowth while seeing a sleeping Weezing sapping its health away. The black-headed boy screams out Sludge Bomb again, but his pokemon was still motionlessly asleep and Erika yells out Rock Slide from Tangrowth, hitting its pokemon with rocks right onto it, plus making it faint pretty bad.

" Nice. " said Erika as she is seeing Ethan entering Tyranitar into battle along with sand streaming around the battlefield.

The black-headed boy yells out Fire Punch from the dinosaur pokemon, making Tangrowth getting punched by a Fire-type move while it didn't faint and the black-headed woman screams out Brick Break from her Grass-type pokemon just to take down Tyranitar easily, but the slightly legendary pokemon didn't faint from the Fighting-type move and Ethan shouts out Fire Punch again from the Rock-type pokemon. After getting hit by it again, Tangrowth didn't faint yet due to massive physical endurance and it retaliated with Brick Break again from its trainers orders, finally making Tyranitar faint.

" That Tangrowth is pretty strong... " Ethan suddenly twitches his eye after seeing Tangrowth enduring Fire Punch two times in a row and he enters Rapidash as his third pokemon in battle.

Ethan quickly yells out Fire Blast from Rapidash, but that didn't really work due to its bad accuracy and the Grass-type pokemon retaliates with Earthquake from Erika's words, making the fire horse pokemon faint pretty bad and Tangrowth was still standing tall as it made Ethan a bit frustrated while he is releasing Magnezone out of his pokeball. Then, Magnezone uses Magnet Rise from Ethan's orders and Erika suddenly screams out Brick Break from Tangrowth, causing her opponent to gasp and she suddenly giggles and the black-headed boy screams out Flash Cannon from the Steel-type pokemon just to eliminate Tangrowth easily and it did.

" You've finally made Tangrowth fainted, huh? " said Erika as she is sending out Bellossom in battle.

Next, Ethan yells out Signal Beam from his pokemon and despite being super effective on Bellossom, it didn't faint as the Grass-type pokemon suddenly retaliates with Hidden Power from Erika order's, causing the Steel-type pokemon to faint with a hot, feiry explosion and Ethan was even more frustrated as he is entering Lucario into battle. Then, the black-headed boy screams out Aura Sphere from the Fighting-type pokemon, which didn't do anything special and the flower pokemon retaliate with Hidden Power again, which nearly made Lucario fainted, then Ethan screams out Aura Sphere again from his pokemon, finally making Bellossom faint in a stiff process and the black-headed boy suddenly lays a smile on his face.

" You can do this, Lucario. " said Ethan as he is seeing Erika releasing Vileplume out of her pokemon.

Then, Lucario uses Hidden Power from the black-headed boy's orders, causing Vileplume to get smuttered by a light-blue flash and the Grass-type pokemon retaliates back with its own Hidden Power, making the Fighting-type pokemon with the same fate as Magnezone due to another hot, fiery explosion and Ethan releases Weavile in battle as his last pokemon. Next, Ethan screams out Ice Shard from his last pokemon, making Vileplume faint pretty bad and Erika sends out Jumpluff as her possible last pokemon, then Weavile retaliates with Ice Shard again from its trainer's yelling, hitting Jumpluff extremely hard with the Ice-type pokemon and it fainted to death as it went airbourne right into the ground, and after the victory, the female trainers behind Ethan was jeering at him to death, due to seeing a male trainer becoming victorious over a female trainer.

" Hmmm... Maybe we should get out of here, Ethan. " said Erika as she quickly grabbed Ethan's hand and rushing right towards the entrance as the duo went inside.

" That was a pretty good battle, wasn't it? " said Ethan.

" Yeah, it was good alright, but I really hate to see you getting jeered to death just because you defeated me. " said Erika.

" Ehhh... I don't mind getting jeered to death by some lesbos that hates male trainers so much and they're obviously blind about real pokemon battles since they only wanted to see a female trainer become victorious in any battle and ignoring solid battles between two opposite genders, whether it's long or not. " said Ethan.

" You really know how to talk into some sense, don't you? " said Erika with a smile on her face. " But anyway, here's your badge and I hope you enjoy helding it. "

" Thanks for the badge. " said Ethan while also smiling and recieving the Rainbow Badge from Erika.

" It's my pleasure and one more thing right before we hang out together. " said Erika as she suddenly gives Ethan a bear hug and it was getting slightly intense second after second.

" ...Too... tight... " said Ethan as he felt cushioned from the tight, bear hug.

" Sorry about that. " said Erika as she is letting go of the hug.

" It's ok. " said Ethan. " Want to hold hands while we're walking? "

" Yes. " said Erika with another smile on her face.

Both highly-ranked trainers are now holding each other's hands adn they're starting to walk away from the Gym while getting ready to explore the big city of Celedon. While walking and holding each other's hands at the same time, Erika suddenly stares at Ethan with a bigger smile on her face and her mind was going over a bit crazed that she might possibly hang out with Ethan a bit more since she really like his attitude and perfect charm.

End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

As the walking continues, Erika clears her own throat and said, " So, do you like the weather in Celedon? "

" Not really, but I'm trying to get used to it. " said Ethan. " What about you? "

" I like it, a lot. " said Erika. " And the pure heatness doesn't really effect me as much as other people in Celedon or whatever. "

" I see. " said Ethan. " And here's a question. How did you get into Grass-type pokemon? "

" Oh, it's a long story, but I'm going to make it short. " said Erika. " One of the reasons why I got into Grass-type pokemon is because I love flowers and the pure scent of grass, and that's one of my legitimate reasons. "

" Sounds nice. " said Ethan.

" Of course it sounds nice, but ever since I became a Gym Leader several years ago, many people were spreading rumors that I treated most of my pokemon as bad pets just because I'd been a former drug addict for years and I kept controlling my mind with substance abuse during the terrible years, but now I'm one-hundred percent clean and I promise myself not to use substance abuse again. " said Erika.

" Those years must've been terrible for you, huh? " said Ethan.

" Of course it was, but at least I didn't die from overdosing much substance inside my body. " said Erika. But anyway, which type of pokemon are you into? "

" All of them, but I'd have to say Water-type pokemon since they're pure awesome, in my opinion. " said Ethan.

" Water-type pokemon, eh? " said Erika. " If you would've battled with me with lots of Water-type pokemon, then you've lost to me in a squash pokemon battle. "

" You know that almost each and every Water-type pokemon without the secondary Ice-type learns Ice-type moves, right? " said Ethan.

" Of course I do, but some Grass-type pokemon won't faint from any of the Ice-type moves by Water-type pokemon. " said Erika. " For example, if any Water-type pokemon uses a physical Ice-type move on Tangrowth, then that means it won't faint for at least two or three turns, as my legitimate example is similiar to the Tyranitar that you used to attack Tangrowth with Fire Punch, which didn't KO it for at least two turns just because Tyranitar isn't a Fire-type pokemon, but if it were, then Tangrowth would've possibly fainted on the second turn of the battle, due to much physical endurance Tangrowth has. "

" No wonder your Tangrowth was so difficult for me to take down. " said Ethan. " But anyway, what about special attacks? "

" If a pokemon with lots of special endurance such as Bellossom encounters a pure Water-type pokemon with any special Ice-type moves, then Bellossom won't get KO for a least once or twice. " said Erika.

" I see. " said Ethan. " But what's the proper definition of an Ice-type pokemon using an Ice-type attack? What does it mean? "

" It means "STAB", as in "Same Attack Type Bonus". " said Erika. " If the Ice-type pokemon uses its Ice-type attack on its opponent, then that means the opponent would get KO'd or nearly KO'd, depending on how much physical or special endurance the opponent has and it depending on what type the opponent carries. For another example, if you attack a Grass, Dragon, Ground, or Flying-type opponent with an Ice-type move, then the opponent might faint upon your STAB move, but if you attack a Steel, Ice, Water, or Fire-type opponent with it, then the opponent will most likely have a high percentage chance to live unless it's weak, and the rest of the types such as Bug, Dark, Fighting, Ghost, Rock, Psychic, Poison, Normal, and Electric-type pokemon would only take neutral damage from the Ice-type attack, unless the pokemon carries another secondary type that's weak to Ice, or if the opponents combination type is Steel and Flying, then the Ice-type attack takes neutral damage from the opponent like a Skarmory for example, and if the opponents combination type is Grass and Flying, then that makes a four times quadruple weakness, which means the opponent quickly faints from the Ice-type move like you're using your Weavile to quickly faint my Jumpluff for example, but if the opponents combination type is Water and Ice, then that makes it a four times quadruple resistance, which means the opponent is very difficult to take down, especially if it has a lot of physical or special endurance. Didn't mean to talk to you very long, though. "

" It's ok, but at least I learned much more about pokemon, thanks to you. " said Ethan with a smile on his face and then he gives Erika a bear hug all of a sudden.

" Oh, Ethan... " said Erika as she is suddenly blushing from the hug Ethan just gave her. " You're making me blush, but you could keep hugging me if you want. "

" Ok, then. " said Ethan as he continues hugging the Grass-type Gym Leader.

" And by the way, where do you live? " said Erika.

" New Bark Town. " said Ethan.

" New Bark Town... " said Erika. " And could I crash over there with you for awhile since I reall need to get out of Celedon more. "

" Sure, why not? " said Ethan.

" Thanks. " said Erika. " And I know this might sound a bit lazy, but would you please carry me to your place, even if it takes all day? "

" Yes, if it makes you happy. " said Ethan.

After the conversation and the hugging, Erika suddenly hops right onto Ethan and the black-headed boy quickly carries her with pure strength, and despite lifting a slightly heavy person, Ethan uses pure agility to run as fast as he could while the Grass-type Gym Leader was holding on tight.

End of Chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

After twenty minutes of making it to New Bark Town while Ethan is heading towards his house, Erika suddenly wiggles off Ethan and said, " So, this must be New Bark Town, huh? "

" Yeah, this is the place. " said Ethan.

" Looks kinda cool. " said Erika as she is suddenly wandering around, which made Ethan followed her. " And the weather feels slightly warm. "

" Indeed, it is slightly warm, but I don't know why many people in New Bark Town would stay inside their houses because it's not like it's hot or anything. " said Ethan. " Let's go inside my bedroom and chat more, shall we? "

" Ok, Ethan. " said Erika as she followed Ethan right inside his house and onto climbing the stairs until she eventually reaches his room and viewed it a bit. " This is a pretty cool room. "

" Why, thanks for saying that, Erika. " said Ethan with a smile on his face. " And do you want to lay on my bed? "

" Sure thing. " the Grass-type Gym Leader suddenly climbs right onto Ethan's bed and starts laying on it while spreading her body out. " Your bed feels nice. "

" Yeah, it feels nice, alright. " said Ethan with another smile on his face. " So, what are you going to do once you go back inside your Gym? "

" I don't know, but I don't think I should do anything else inside my Gym since it's surrounded by sexist female trainer. " said Erika. " But what are you going to do in the near future? "

" Collecting more Gym Badges from Kanto and then I'm done venturing. " said Ethan.

" I see. " said Erika. " So, if you're done venturing right after collecting the Gym Badges from Kanto, does that mean we could still see each other in Celedon? "

" Yes, I can still meet up with you right after I'm done venturing. " said Ethan.

" Good. " said Erika while licking her lips. " And me and you could always hang out together and stuff and maybe we could travel the entire pokemon universe one day. "

" Traveling the pokemon universe sounds great, but my family is pretty concern about me since I'm young, so I'm not really sure if I should roam the pokemon universe with you. " said Ethan.

" Don't worry about them, Ethan. " said Erika as she is suddenly lifting her body off Ethan's bed and walking right towards him. " I'll always take care of you if something bad happens and what do you say about traveling the pokemon universe with me right after your remaining venture? "

" Well... " said Ethan as he is trying to come up with an answer until ten seconds later. " Yes, maybe I should travel the pokemon universe with you. "

" Oh, thank you Ethan. " said Erika as she is giving the black-headed boy a tight hug.

" It's... my pleasure... " said Ethan. " And maybe I should gain... lots of rest right before collecting... more badges from Kanto. "

" Ok then. " said Erika as she is letting go of Ethan from the tight hug. " And maybe I should do this to you right before I leave out of New Bark Town. "

With Erika's comment, she then placed her lips right into Ethan's, which made him blush right after the small kiss, then the Gym Leader waves good-bye to Ethan and then leaves out of the house, hoping that Ethan might visit her right after his remaining venturing and with the small kiss Erika delivered to Ethan, he lays a deep smile on his face while blushing more deeply and wondering what would really happen if he and Erika would kiss much more longer.

The End. 


End file.
